


Here For You

by Okaamichin14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Modern AU!Blake Belladona meets Weiss Schnee. How she meets Weiss? By playfully teasing Weiss’s child by the tail and is caught red-handed. And Weiss Schnee is not happy with her. At least not yet.





	1. Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! Enjoy

Blake wasn’t having a good day.

 

Blake Belladonna, was sitting at a cafe working on another piece of writing to send to her very impatient editor. It’s been at least a year since her last book release, and she knew that her eager fans were patiently expecting a new book to at least be in the process. There’s _been_ progress, maybe at least half of the new series she was working was at least in the first draft. But today, she didn’t feel so inspired, she had been staring at the semi-empty document in front of her on her laptop for a a good hour and the sentences already written were only gibberish thoughts that can’t formulate a decent plot line.

 

The Faunus contemplated just to watch a romcom series in the meantime to wait for ideas to come to her or to just people watch. She peered over her laptop to discreetly scan the patrons in this small cafe and she shuddered.

 

Teenagers who were trying to discreetly make out, several adults complaining about their work life, sloppy eaters, noisy drinkers and among others.

 

‘Maybe I’ll just go home and try again there.’ She sighed.

 

Feeling her bones ache from sitting upright for too long. she turned and stretched and then she came face to face to a beautiful set of ice-blue eyes and a gummy smile.

 

Blake couldn’t help but return the smile and gave a small wave.

_‘Hi little one~’_

 

Blake Belladona loves children. Despite the icky fingers, the baby drool, and the loud wailing screams that never seemed to end, they were precious and something so enduring of the Human and Faunus race always seem to exploit. Their eyes are always so bright and in awe of the world and Blake would love nothing more than to have that again. But she was just as content in watching babies with rapt attention and trying to hold back her need to coo and fawn over them.

 

 _‘It’s just the damn baby fever and accursed motherly instincts.’_ She inwardly reminds herself.

 

Blake cocked her head to the side to see that the baby was held securely by the mother – who was holding him or her – securely by the waist – while she typed very rapidly on her laptop with one hand. It seemed important as the nearby chat window kept blowing up with message... after message... after message.

The Faunus pouted sympathetically – work must be tough while the baby kept fussing. They wriggled and shifted, trying to clamber onto the edge of the sofa-couch. Blake tried to discreetly calm the baby down, without alarming the mother who was already whispering soft-cooing words to the child.

 

“ _Schatz_ , mummy is almost done~” The mother singsonged in a whisper.

 

Too bad the little child wasn’t having any of it.  

 

Blake panicked as the baby’s eyes started to water with lips quivering in distress.

 

Oh, boy. It sounded like the baby was about three seconds from letting out a full on tantrum.

 

“Uweeeeeh!”

Blake did only what she thought she could do. And it was _not to notify the mother._

 

Instead, she huddled a little closer so that their noses were almost touching and then wiggled her Faunus tail teasingly back and forth. She let the soft fur brush against soft white hair as she swiveled the tail back and forth.

 

The baby started to giggle instead at the treatment – probably not used to such a soft teasing feeling. The tail bobbed back and forth as little hands tried to reach for it in wonder. After awhile, Blake lowered her tail just enough for the hands to clumsily brush against the sensitive hairs. The child cooed and giggled and Blake felt her heart swell up in size.

 

Relieved that the baby wasn’t going to cry anymore after a good few minutes of good distraction, it was time to really start working _for real_ on her book.

 

She let her tail wave goodbye to the child and slowly pulled it tail away.

 

And that’s when her mistake happened.

 

Tears almost spilled and myriads of curse words bubbled at the front of her throat that was threatening to escape. 

 

She felt a sharp pain on the top of her tail...and it wouldn’t let go.

 

The baby got a full vice grip on her tail and didn’t feel like letting go anytime soon. If anything the hold started to tighten and Blake was trying not to squeal in pain.

 

She clenched her teeth and yanked her tail away from the very giddy child. And then the wailing happened.

 

And then she turned around to meet the most beautiful - _and pissed_ \- set of icy blue hues she’d probably ever seen. Blake gulped audibly as she had basically a staring contest with the annoyed mother of the child that just wailed and wailed in her arm. She wasn’t sure if it were the lack of much of a reaction to her baby all but screaming in her ear and tugging at her, which Blake would like to think might be his replacement for her tail, or the scar along her left eye that intimidated the Faunus more in this moment. Though, it was probably the glare.

 

After a few moments of silence, Blake opened up her mouth to speak but closed it as she watched the mother’s eyebrow raise and the Faunus braced herself for some sort of berating or chastisement. While she did receive the tone she was expecting, she didn’t expect to hear such an enchanting voice.

 

“Care to explain just what you _think_ you are doing with my son?”

  
  
Blake was _definitely_ not having a good day.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Weiss talk. Kinda.

She stuttered, “Oh - I - I didn’t mean to - it’s all a big misunderstanding!”

 

The woman still had her eyebrow raised in suspicion, and the more Blake stared, the more she realized that the other patrons were starting take notice.

 

Face flushed in embarrassment, Blake lifted her tail and dangled it in between herself and the mother.

 

“I uh...your son was about to cry, and I know it can be pretty uncomfortable...so I played with im with my tail and he stopped crying.” Blake shifted her foot back and forth kicking away imaginary dirt.

  


“And then he didn’t let go.” The mother sighed in what it sounded like mild embarrassment while eyeing her son.

  


As Blake was nervously waving her tail around out of habit, the young baby was still waving his hands around to try to grab it. Blake sheepishly smiled under the intensity of the mother’s stare grew ten-fold.

 

“Please, take a seat so I can properly apologize without others thinking we are about to have a fight.”

 

Blake surprisingly heard the mother let out an awkward chuckle before sitting down, pulling her restless son to her chest. The Faunus watched quietly, as the young mother, who probably looked not much older than the Faunus was, stroked the top of her son’s head lovingly, while whispering something that not even Blake could understand.

 

The baby responded with cute babbles and small shrieks, clearly loving all the attention. Too bad it was short-lived. Blake’s tail was still wobbling back and forth in the air just in amusement.

 

Weiss watched in worry as her son once again tried to each out for the fuzzy attachment from over the table. Eyeing the tall Faunus woman carefully, she gently hoisted him up higher in her chest, so that he can lightly reach for it.

 

“Gently, _Schatz_.” She whispered.

 

Blake tried to hide her smile, and motioned her tail to move closer. And the soft, clumsy ouch returned.

 

This time, the young baby was able to unabashedly touch and rubbed as much as he liked . This time without being interrupted, the two woman looked at each other apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have.” Blake started. “It’s not my place to try to calm your son. As cute as he is.”

 

But something changed in the woman’s stare. It shifted to something that looked distressed, confused and worried, and even slightly embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry.” She finally whispered to not draw too much attention from the crowd. Weiss frowned slightly, “He’s usually so well behaved when I’m working on reports, he normally falls asleep. He probably needed a distraction or I should’ve brought more of his toys with me.” Blue eyes eyed her open laptop with much disgust. Blake followed her stare and was still surprise that despite the brief pause, she could tell that here was some very angry messages being left behind in the white-haired woman’s absence from the chat.

 

The Faunus shrugged, “I can kind of understand, I don’t blame you. It’s partly my fault though. I was teasing him with my tail. Guess he liked it a little too much.”

Blue eyes, tiredly locked onto amber ones - narrowed slightly, “I see. I just – prefer to have my permission required before playing with my child. No matter the intention.”

Blake held her hand in surrender, “That was not my intention, but of course. I apologize for that. If it’s not too forward…I’d like to...I don’t know try to make it up to you.”

 

The Faunus wanted to slap herself the moment the wrods slipped form her lips.

 

_‘That is exactly what I didn’t want to say! You were supposed to say Im sorry and then move on with your life you stupid Faunus’_

 

The eyebrow once again raised in suspicion. “I don't even know you, why would you want to?”

 

Blake tried to calm the shakiness in her voice, “I- I mean that - that you’re not uh happy with what I did, and I don’t know. I think you’re a great mother - who’s just having a bad day.”

 

She took a deep breath, “I’d like to - that’s it no ulterior motive I swear. Miss…?”

 

“Schnee.”

  


_‘Schnee?’_

 

Of _course_ she should’ve noticed it right away. The white hair should've been a dead giveaway - hell even the notable scar on her left eye that is only tailored to one individual.

 

Schnee.

 

Weiss-fucking-Schnee.

 

 _The_ Weiss Schnee.

 

The Weiss Schnee that was in the Top 100 Most Successful Under 30.

 

The Heiress to the most controversial company in all of Atlas - The Schnee Dust Company. The company that Blake _knew_ exploited the Faunus since the day of its conception about a hundred years ago.It wasn’t just the company...it was the family that also propagated several hate groups and of course escalated conflict. The family itself was the poster child of all Human supremacist groups.

 

Weiss looked apprehensive at the lack of a response from the young Faunus, “So I take it you know who I am?”

 

But it was the way she said it, pulled something in Blake’s heart. Weiss’s posture shifted as well.

 

She held her son more closely to her chest, her shoulders hunched in ever so slightly. Almost prepared to fight or to snap. Of course she would. The CEO expected the Faunus to be hostile toward her and her son, because she herself was a Faunus, and Weiss Schnee just so happened to inherit a company that rode on the shoulders of Faunus hard work.

 

The posture was not Weiss Schnee, the mother. This was Weiss Schnee the CEO, ready to take control of the situation with her icy glare and harsh words.

 

And her eyes. Goddesses...her eyes were hostile, but deep underneath that Blake could feel that there’s fear inside of them. Fear of her. Fear of the Faunus.

 

A soft giggle pulled Blake from her thoughts. And she locked eyes on the baby blue eyes that was looking curiously at her.

 

Blake felt her heart ache slightly - more like throbbing in sympathy. Weiss Scchnee had every reason to be afraid or wary of strangers.

 

“Well Ms. Schnee, I still stand by my earlier statement. I think you’re a great mother - who’s doing her best, but wound up having an off day.”

 

The CEO didn’t look that unfazed by her flattery; her eyes actually looked like it got more cold. Blake tried to internally repress her slight shiver in fear.  

 

“I didn’t register in my mind right away that you were Weiss Schnee until you mentioned your name. I’d be none the wiser.” She whispered, trying not to draw attention from the other clientele in the cafe.

 

And Blake tried to give her a reassuring smile, “But now that I do see you. I see…”

 

Blake could see Weiss flinch ever so slightly, “And I think you’re a beautiful mother. And clearly your son gets that from you.”

 

“.... Thank you, but we both know that’s not true. I’m sorry that my son touched your tail - I know that’s sensitive and I accept your apology. Miss?”

 

“Blake Belladona.”

 

Weiss nodded, but her eyes were downcast, “Miss Belladona...Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Blake’s ears dropped slightly, “Right I’m sure you're very busy. Thank you for letting me take the time to apologize.”

 

She playfully tickled the young baby one last time, probably for the actual last time and gave him a soft parting smile - but not without a little teasing tone.

 

“And farewell to you too young master Schnee.”

 

The baby sleepily cooed but released his clumsy hold on the tail willingly. Blake hated to admit it but she already missed the softness.

 

As quickly as the conversation came, Weiss Schnee disappeared out the door. And Blake was left all alone in the cafe once more.

  


* * *

**Hours later...**

 

“Hey Blake, you just got back?”

 

“Clearly, Yang.”

 

Yang Rose-Xiao-Long, her best friend was slumped on the couch, beer in one hand and the remote on another. Blake kicked her shoes off, went straight for the bridge for a beer of her own. She flopped next to her friend and sighed out loud.

 

“Didn’t get work done?”

 

“Nope.” The Faunus replied with a extra pop. “How was working for...what was that again?”

 

“An important VIP needed a new guard. Other than that I can’t tell you. But yeah it was a bad day.” Yang replied while rubbing her neck in frustration. “The VIP is...very difficult to please. But there’s nothing I can do - and we need the rent money.”

 

They tapped beer bottles in agreement and down the contents quickly. While the contents raced down their stomachs, they sat there in silence, quietly watching TV or maybe it was waiting for time to pass.

 

Yang worked for the government - and that was all that Blake knew when the blonde came back to the apartment one day and announced that she got the job. But before the blonde worked at a bar - but insisted that she was better than listening to and getting catcalled by drunk patons every night. Around the time that Yang was working at a bar, Blake was just a normal librarian, who did nothing but file books, and secretly wrote her soon to be bestseller using the library computer in her free time.

 

A couple years later, with Blake and Yang both turning twenty-three, they are finally satisfied with what they made of themselves. Blake, a famous yet recluse author. Yang, a government employee that is somehow working with high clientele with everything labeled as classified.

 

“So why was your day bad Kitty?”

 

“I made a child cry today.” Blake groaned in embarrassment.

 

“Wow, now that’s just being a dick.” Yang laughed. “What are you talking about Blake? You’re great with kids. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be having a hard time raising Ruby.”

 

Blake started waving her hands, trying to animate the situation as best she can,“The child was crying and I tried to soothe him - but not knowingly. It’s not just the child that got me into a bad mood, it’s the...it’s the mother. I think I made her upset.”

 

Yang threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, “But why would it make the mother _that_ upset?”

 

“It’s Weiss Schnee’s son. That I didn’t _know_ she had. And she was upset - and I tried to make it up for her, but then she left before I even got the chance.”

 

She laughed sadly, “I mean I shouldn’t be so worked up over this, but I don’t know. Ah forget it! I’m probably just feeling guilty, and this feeling will pass - and why are you looking at me like that?”

 

The Faunus noticed that there was a slight twinkle in those purple orbs. Blake slapped her hand over her face, covering her eyes as she moaned out pleadingly, “Please, please Yang - don’t tell me she’s _your_ VIP.”

 

“She’s _not_ my VIP.” She heard yang reply in her most serious of tones.

 

Blake breathed feeling her heart slow down in relief; for once she can feel like she can trust Yang’s words on this. “Oh thank god. It’d be such a coincidence, and a coincidence I’m hoping for once isn’t true like in most dumb romantic fairy tales.’

 

There was a brief pause. Too brief.

  
“I’m kidding, she totally is my VIP! And you _like_ her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe is not Weiss's son's name. 
> 
> I have a name for him. 
> 
> Completely in the rough. I'm sorry.


End file.
